Trumpeter
. The design would later be used in the Persona series.]] Trumpeter (トランペッター, Toranpettā) is a fiend in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in the Persona series. History The Trumpeter is based on one of the four archangels in Islamic lore. This archangel, named Israfil, will blow its trumpet two times; first to end all life, and second to awaken all life on Judgment Day. The Trumpeter may also be based off of one of the angels mentioned in the book of Revelation in the Bible. It is said that each trumpet will sound a different event or plague on Earth before the final moments. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Persona 3: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Judgement Arcana *Persona 4: Judgement Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Trumpeter appears only in the updated re-release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniacs. He is the one of the fiends Hito-Shura must face while undertaking Lucifer's demonic trial in retrieving all of the stolen Candelabra. Appearing as the fiend that holds the last missing Candelabrum, Trumpeter intercepts Hito-Shura in Yurakucho Station, transporting him to another realm and challenges him to a duel. During the battle, Trumpeter introduces the Hito-Shura his two distinct attacks, Holy Melody and Evil Melody; the former fully heals any character having the lowest HP to max while the latter instantly kills one character having the lowest HP regardless of their affinities. To stack up the odds against the party, Trumpeter will randomly kill one of the characters if all of them are in full health. Trumpeter first uses Holy Melody on the first turn, the Evil Melody on the eigth turn, then switch between them every four turns thereafter for the duration the battle. Defeating Trumpeter grants Hito-Shura the final Candelabrum needed to open the Fourth Kalpa — The Candelabrum of Godliness. Hito-Shura can later summon Trumpeter as a minion in the Cathedral of Shadows with a Deathstone in his possession and performing a sacrificial fusion with a Tyrant class demon result during a Full Kagutsuchi phase. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Trumpeter returns once again has a Demon of the Fiend Race, however he must be found first on Horoglium with Enemy Search to Engage him so that way he can be fused. When the player attempts to contact Trumpeter he says the following: ''Persona 3'' Trumpeter appears as the Persona of the Judgement Arcana in Persona 3. He is available for summoning once the Protagonist has reached Level 65 or above. ''Persona 3: FES'' Trumpeter returns as the Persona of the Judgement Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining his attributes. In the playable epilogue of FES, titled The Answer, Aigis can also summon Trumpeter by fusing the appropriate Personae. ''Persona 4'' Trumpeter is one of the four Personae that can only be obtained using the Hexagon Spread Fusion in the Velvet Room. Trumpeter is created by fusing Matador, Pabilsag, Daisoujou, White Rider, Taowu and Tao Tie, all of which can be obtained from various dungeons in the Midnight Channel via Shuffle Time, except for Tao Tie. Trumpeter holds the distinction of being able to learn both Heat Riser and Debilitate. The aforementioned skills are considered special and cannot be passed on to other Personae. One of Margaret's Requests to max out the rank of the Empress Arcana Social Link is to create a Trumpeter with the skill Mind Charge. Even with one of the component Personae having the said skill, Mind Charge does not incorporate easily into Trumpeter's skill table. If Trumpeteer inherits Null/Repel/Absorb physical, Null/Repel/Absorb Fire and Null/Repel/Absorb Wind (an easy task for a hexagon fusion) it becomes immune to most attacks. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Category:Fiend Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Judgement Arcana